Denis X Corl
by SamTheSmolBean
Summary: This is About Denis And Corl...Also.. My Catchphrase if you Didn't catch on was "Everything around us is fiction.. FAAAANNNNNFFIICCCTTTTTIIIIOOOONNN" Hope you like my catchphrase and my story


Everything In this World.. Is Fiction... Its.. FAN FICTIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Denis woke up By something.. Tickling him... It was Corl... Alex was sleeping..  
They Were Sleeping Together... "Why do You and Corl Sleep Together Denis..?" Alex Had Asked After a few minutes when he Woke up ... "...W...Well.. Its complicated alex!..D..Dont Judge us!".. Denis And Corl Are Blushing. . They Slowly Go To Oposite Sides..Sub has Just Now Woken Up... "Hey Guys! ... Uh.. Whats going on..?" He asked "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP ABOUT US PLEASE!" Corl Yelled...Alex And Sub Both Ran to Their Bed They Hid Under It.. "Thank You Corl" Denis Had Said "Lets Go Denis" Corl Said... They Drifted off Into Their Car..

5 MINUTES LATER!  
Denis And Corl Are Watching a Movie in the Car..."..H...Hey... C..Corl.. Y'know...I..Im always Here..".. Denis said "Wow Bold Topic there Denis And i Know your always Here Your My Best Friend!" Corl Said in His Happy Chap Voice! "Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid! I know Corl Is The Happy Person in the Group Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid!" Denis Said in His mind ..."Hey Corl.. How do you get a Pikachu On A Bus..?" Denis Asked With A Smirk.. "Uhhh.. I Dont Know" Said Corl "You Pokemon.. G..Get it..? Pokemon.. Poke Em On..?" Corl Laughs While Denis takes it An Opportunity To Do His thing... Denis Slowly Looked At Corl While he Was Laughing.. He Smooched Him ..Corl was so Suprised He Accidently Pressed The Honk Button On The Car "HOOOOONNNNNKKKK" Went The Car.. They Blush "WHHHAAATTT WASSS THHAAATTT" Both Alex And Sub Yelled .. A Few Minutes Later When They Come outside to No Response.. There Making Out.. "SUB SHIELD YOUR EYES!" Alex Yelled. Denis And Corls Face Turn Red They Are embarrassed... They Run Together.. Further.. Further.. Further.. And Further "D...Denis.. A..Are we Safe yet..?" Corl Asked "Y..Yeah.. I..I.. Think..".. Denis Said Slowly Pulling off Corls Shirt "NO DENIS IM SORRY!... IM SORRY DENIS! ..T..THIS IS ENDING... N..NO .. S..SORRY THIS IS TO EMBARRASSING!" Corl Said Pulling His Shirt Back Down ... Corl Has Ran Back to The Group.. Leaving Denis Behind... That world was Fiction... THE FAAANNNFFIIIICCCTIIOOONNN WORLD  
END OF CHAPTER ONE!  
Denis Is Left Crying By The Coffee Shop.. Left By His Sins Of All His Kissing He Has Done To Corl He Took a Bus To Their Home He Finally Arrived 15 Minutes Later Sub Was Looking Out The Window.. He Openeed it.. You Hear Alex and Corls Voice.. Alex Seems To Be Helping Corl... "Whats The PassWord..?" Sub Asked.. "Uh.. I Dont Know.." Denis Said.. I Dont know Seems to Be The Right Awnser... Sub Let Him In.. He Had A Look On His Face... Denis Looked Where Alex And Corl Seemed To Be .. They Were Still There... He Rushed Up To Them.. "Its Gonna Be Okay Corl.. Im Sure Denis Just Got A Bit Over Himself" You Could Hear alex Say.. Corl Turned Around.."D..Denis..? I.. T..Thought You Left.." He Quickly Ran To The Corner Of The Room...  
"Hes So Cute.. Adorable.. Hot Even..I Want To. . I have to.. I NEED to.." Denis Said in His Mind Denis Rushed Over To Corl... A Few Minutes Later... Denis and Corl have started watching another movie together.. Just Like Old Times.. "Hey Corl.. C..Can we just be friends..?" Denis Asked.. Corl Laughs "But.. We Kinda Like Eachother.. MORE Then Friends.." Denis Blushed While Corl Took His Chin And Made Him Look Straight In His Eyes.. Corl Smooched Him On The Lips "You Know Ill Never Leave You Denis" Corl Said Corl was Looking At Denis's I Love Cats Shirt It Became Wet.. Corl Looked Up.. Denis Was crying.. "D..Denis?! W..Whats Wrong..?" Corl asked "Well.. I..I..I.. Thought Y..You'd Never Love Me Anymore R..Remember Those Times In The C..Car..?" Denis Said "You.. You Said.. You and me.. Wouldnt be Togehther... 'It was to Embarrasing' You Said" Denis Finished His Statement.. "D..D..Denis.. You Know I.. mean That Right..? I..I.. Was just Not Myself.." As Soon As He Finished His Sentence... Denis Phone Began To Ring.. "Corl.. I have to Take this..".. Denis Ran Outside The House "Hey Denis Wanna Make A Video Together..?" Sam Said .. "Oh Sorry I Have To record With Corl" Denis Said Sam Hung Up... Corls Phone Rang.. It Was Sam "Hey Corl! Can You Come Visit My House..? Its someones Birthday! And when you come.. You'll Find out Who..So Come Please!" ..Sam said "Be There in 10 Minutes" Corl Said 10 MINUTES LATER ..Corl Arrived.. He Opened The Door to see one Little Rope.. "Hello Corl.. I Hear You Have Been Hanging Out with My Future Husband Denis..?" Sam Said With A Sinister Grin On Her Face..."W..What Are You Gonna D-" Corl Stuttered Corl Was Hanged..R.I.P. Corl... "DENIS IS MINE!" Sam Laughed. . She Had A Yandere Laugh END OF CHAPTER 2

"H...Help M...Me"? Said Who is this.. Is this corl..? Denis Had Asked... You Hear Laughing in the Background They Take the mask Off.. Its Alex... "Stupid Alex! Are you Serious !" Denis Had Said "Hahahah!" Alex Laughed "..D..Dont we have to record together" Sub Said "Lets do this!" Alex Said ..They are Doing a Minecraft Roleplay Its Titled "Sorry Corl" Its About Corl... How He Lost His Job.. became Homeless.. Lost his youtube channel.. and his friends.. except Denis Heres a Few lines from there.. "Im Sorry Corl.. Im So Sorry about all Of this.. Why D..Dont we come inside my house.. You Really need it" One of Denis Lines Said "...Are you sure this will help..?This feels like it really wont help.." Corl Was Replaced By Alex... Suddenly... Denis Laptop Crashed "DANG IT!" Something paints on his wal It says ... After a Few moments denis finally said.. "C...Corl.. Is that you..?" Y E S was written on the Wal Was written on the wall "Why..? WHY CORL.. PLEASE.. GOD NO DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN!" The Soul Of Corl Pats Denis Head Corls Soul Disappears "..Corl..What happened..? what did you do to yourself..? I will kill them...Anything for Corl.. I will avenge you..."  
First Of All This is Denis To Do List  
Clean Walls  
Record Videos  
Find Person Who Killed Corl  
Kill Person  
Save Corl  
Squeak.. Squeak... The sponge Was trying so Hard to clean the wall.. "What is this corl..? Something washable..? My Wall will be stuck like this if it isnt!" Of course.. its unWashable Alex Was Playing roblox Sub Was listening to music Denis Splashes Paint on his wall "Perfect" He Said His Phone Rang "Hello whos there..?" Denis asked "Hey Its Me Sam, Denis!" Sam Said Weirdly "Oh Yeah.. We were going to record Murder mystery 2 Together! Have you Also Heard that Corl Died..? Im Sorry for him.. i liked him.. And he liked me.. " Denis Said Sadly "Yeah.. Thats Really sad..I Hope he comes back" Sam Said while Yandere Grinning Denis could not see the grin because they are in a phone call "Skype Me" Denis Said "The Video Cant make itself! Its 2nd on my to do list! Lets get it done!" An Hour Later "Well That Was Fun" Denis Said Remember When Demon Overlord Killed you As he Said I LOVE YOU GUYSSS" Sam Said while Giggling "How can he love us when he murders us..?" Denis asked Playfully "Sorry Sam gotta get to the next thing on my To do List... Sory.. Ill Cya Later!" Denis Said "Oh..Bye Denis" Sam Grinned ... Denis Hung up... That world was so fiction.. So FAAANNNFIICCCTIIONN  
END OF CHAPTER 3


End file.
